1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus such as a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been desirable to develop an imaging apparatus that captures an image of the same object under multiple optical conditions having different wavelength bands, polarization conditions, exposure conditions, and so forth of light used for image capturing. Japanese Patent No. 5001471 discloses an imaging apparatus in which the stop of an optical system is divided, filters under different optical conditions are arranged in the divided stop, and an optical element array such as a micro-lens array is arranged in front of an image sensor. The imaging apparatus guides beams of incident light from different optical areas of the stop to respective pixels by using a light beam separation effect based on the optical element array and thereby obtains images under multiple optical conditions with one shot.